


Making Friends......With A Werewolf (HIMCHANXYOU ONE SHOT)

by Elishaje



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: You are walking home in the rain when you hear a dog howling in pain.You go to investigate....but is it that simple?





	Making Friends......With A Werewolf (HIMCHANXYOU ONE SHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this on my 5 minute break at work. Sorry for my shitty grammar-enjoy!!!
> 
> Also,I posted this on aff-with the same picture!!!

 

 

9:19 pm  
You are on your way home after a long day at work. It is raining so hard,the rain is coming down in horizontal sheets as you hurriedly make your way down the lane of your neighborhood.

Eyes squinting,your purse over your head as you curse yourself for forgetting your umbrella,you stumble over a puddle as you get closer and closer to your destination.

As the wind starts to pick up around you,you stop in your tracks.

Maybe you were just imagining things,and stress had finally broken your exhausted mind-but you could've sworn you just heard a dog,howling in pain....

You take a few more steps-then flinch as a GROAN about 3 meters ahead of you stops you in your tracks.  
Gathering your courage,you walk towards where you heard the noise,stepping over gutter trash and junk the best you could-

-and sitting there,between two trash cans, was a tired looking,black dog.

Its fur was matted and there was mud and twigs sticking out from it-if you blinked you would've missed the poor thing,sitting in the dark.

You shiver as it picks its head up from it's resting position and looks at you with keen eyes,dark amber eyes that hold you for a moment and take your breath away-  
-then a clap of thunder shakes you out of your reverie,and you kneel by the dog slowly,noticing that it has bruises and cuts,"Poor baby,that must have been rough,"You murmur without even noticing that you spoke aloud-

-And you flinch as the dog's wet nose sniffs cautiously at your face before giving you a sweet lick across your cheek,whining softly as you pet its back gently,"Come on,old boy,let's get out of the rain."

Standing up slowly,you pet its head before taking a few experimental steps away from it.

Looking back, you see that the dog has slowly gotten to its feet and is following you wearily down the sidewalk. You smile as the dog trails you home,feeling inexplicably safe as you walk up the steps of your porch and let yourself and your new companion inside.  
The dog steps across the threshold shyly as you hurriedly peel off your jacket and shoes,"Okay,let me grab some towels and we can-oops?!"

As you were talking to the dog and walking towards your kitchen,you stepped on your wooden floor with wet socks,slipped, and began to fall backwards.QUICKLY.

With a small scream,you squish your eyes shut and throw out your arms,bracing for impact with the harsh oak floor-

-But instead of the unforgiving wood,you hear a human grunt and collide with something warm and soft and.......protective.

Breathing rapidly,you open your eyes to find that you have been caught by........a man?!

Indeed,the black dog is gone but there is a handsome man in its place.Strong arms have encircled your waist,with one calloused hand cupping the back of your head so that you didn't knock it against the wood.

A nose carved by the gods,full,rosy lips, a full head of onyx black hair-

Your hands are clenching his black shirt as his thigh muscles relax beneath your lower body,and you can't breathe as he looks at you and asks in a voice so low that it does something carnal to your body,the air from his mouth brushing carefully against your forehead,"Are you alright,noona?"

You open your mouth,but all that comes out is a wheeze.

The man suddenly breaks out into a grin,revealing adorable bunny teeth,and he chuckles sheepishly,"Guess I have some explaining to do....."


End file.
